Break From Dawn
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: In a small city located in Japan, one Yakuza group had to work to get to where they are. They had hopes and dreams, eventually going corrupt along the way. Everyone fears them, no one dares to speak against them and of course they work in the shadows, deep in the underground. They are... The Akatsuki. Where's the light when everything is plain old, grey?
1. Prologue

Everything had consequences, everything. A small mistake, a slip of words, one single thought...it could get you killed in less than a second. But, everyone makes mistakes. You can't go a day without making a single mistake, of course you may not realize it but you do. It could be as simple as tripping over someone's foot or spilling ice cream on one's shirt. The consequences could be big, or small. They could be fatal or not. It all depends.

In a small city of Japan, Hinode, is the biggest mafia organization in the **world**. Everyone knows their name, everyone. They are feared by most, and barely anyone dares to go against their will, their law. Of course there are a few people that dare to go against them, but they are too afraid to actually speak up and do something. This Yakuza group could get away with anything, even the law is afraid. Or maybe it's just an act? Maybe they don't even control the world? Maybe the rumors do it for them? People won't know because they operate in the shadows and not in the open. The police try to catch them but they can never get a lead.

They are the _Akatsuki._


	2. The School Day Begins

Hinode, Japan. A city that looked perfectly normal in the day, but held great secrets at night. It seemed everything happened after dark nowadays. Are people scared to be seen in the light, to let that dusty skeleton out in the open? In this horribly average city, crime was common. Even so, there usually weren't any dependable witnesses. Police had no leads on anything. It's probably because the people are scared. Isn't it funny what fear can do to a person? Fear. Isn't it such an intriguing feeling, an emotion? The feeling that you are going to die, the feeling that something bad is going to happen, isn't it just something that you'd consider pondering about casually? Hinode was such a place that a great fear existed; it hung over the city like a black cloud on a rainy day. People could feel it in the air, all over.

The rain was unexpected this Tuesday morning. At first it started off as a tiny drop that barely went noticed, but it slowly grew until it was more than one drop. At a steady pace, the liquid drops fell. It might've been just a light shower, but gradually it began to get heavier. The ground was anything but dry and puddles began to form on the sidewalk. Water rushed through the drains connected to the sidewalks, and people were doing their best to stay dry or at least get to their destination. It was hard running through the rain and trying to avoid people. Keeping your balance was another challenging thing, because of the water that just lies on the ground.

Taxis were being called over by various people, and even more people were going to catch a subway train. Work was starting soon and so was the school day. This rain just made it worse for people to actually get to their means of transportation. However, a few lucky students managed to make it on a train before more people started to crowd around.

"Ah, that was close." a female with an average height sighed as she plopped down on one of the seats. Her brown hair was damp, and so were the clothes she was wearing, the uniform for Yanagi High School. "That rain just came out of nowhere." She huffed and looked up to her companions that made it on the train with her, her eyes focusing on a blonde girl who was standing up with her arms crossed. More people kept coming on the train, and some sat beside her. She didn't care at all though, it was evident by the way she ignored it or well, paid it no mind.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't faze me." She told the other girl with a light smirk. She ought to know that the weather was the least of her concerns. The looks that she was getting bugged her, so it was second nature to shoot them a glare. She wasn't in the mood to actually snap on an innocent civilian. It was too early in the morning to get upset about anything. Though the blonde knew why they were getting looks, it was because of the way they had customized their uniform. Long skirts and rolled sleeves, common characteristics of Sukeban. That didn't mean that she was in anyway a delinquent of any sort. People could be so judgmental.

"You always say that Temari." The brunette chuckled and held on as the train started moving. She also noticed when her friend almost fell. She couldn't help but snicker. "Nice one Tem, nice one." With that remark, she earned a glare from the blonde girl. Like that was actually doing something. What could a glare do? Set her on fire? Pfft, as if that would ever happen.

"Shut up Tenten. It's not funny." She hissed out and heard a light giggle from behind her. Turning around, there sat a girl with a peculiar hair color, pink to be exact. "What the hell are you laughing at Pinkie?" was the first thing that came out of Temari's mouth once she recognized her. You could see a small glint of amusement in her eyes, as if she didn't mind the giggling that the pinkette had done.

Emerald eyes met teal as a light smirk played across her face. "Pinkie? I can assure you that's not my name. My name is Sakura, get it right Te-Ma-Ri~" she sang out as she crossed her legs and leaned her elbow to rest on her knees. Her chin was in her hands as she looked up at the older female.

Right about when the blonde was going to say something, Tenten laughed. "Guys, can you calm down?" she told her two friends. This was normal for them; they all argued and had smart comments to everything usually. It was nothing. "Anyway, did you hear? They are at it again, last night I swear I heard gunshots." the brunette said catching their attention. Though, she had caught more than their attention, she caught several passengers' attention, including a certain redhead wearing Yanagi's male uniform.

"Really? When do you think the police are going to catch them?" Sakura asked with a slight look of interest. "I hear that they haven't been caught yet." It was true, they haven't been caught yet. Almost everyone in Hinode knew who they were. The young lady uncrossed her legs only to cross them again.

Tch. They weren't ever going to get caught in Temari's mind. They were sneaky and crafty. The police were idiots when it came to them, she wouldn't even be surprised it if was all an act. The police could very well be on the enemy's side anyway. "Doesn't surprise me one bit." the girl said blankly. "I mean, it's them we are talking about. They are obviously smart enough to cover their own tracks. If not then that's their problem." she said a bit indifferently. She received stares, but did she care? Once again, no. She did not care at all.

"I guess..." the pinkette mumbled as she leaned back against her seat trying to pull down her skirt. Her longer one had to be washed so she had to resort to this one, not that she minded, but it was raining outside. "Anyway, do you think the weather is going to get any better?" she asked the two, she noticed that it had gotten rather quiet at the mention of them. It was an obvious reaction. People were still afraid of them.

Tenten looked at Sakura and then at Temari. "I don't know, maybe. The rain was pretty unexpected, who knows when it could stop." she responded nonchalantly. After that, they didn't really speak anymore and just chose to stare out the window at the seemingly endless rain. What they didn't notice was how the redhead continued to stare at them with slightly narrowed eyes.

The train ride was full of unnatural silence, to a normal person; this silence would drive them insane. It was like everyone agreed to be quiet without communicating with words. It was an unsaid thing. It took a while, but the train finally stopped and chattering began once again. The doors opened and people stood ready to get out and basically run to their jobs or to their school.

Sakura was getting up when she was pushed back down by people hurrying to get through, didn't they have any manners? Before the girl could even say anything, Temari had grabbed her and pulled her off the train following after their brunette friend who had begun to run off ahead. "Eh." the pinkette stood dumbfounded as the blonde dropped her hand and rushed after Tenten. Soon it hit her though and she rushed to catch up. "Hey! Wait up!" she called out.

It was hard keeping her balance against the sleek pavement, but it wasn't exactly impossible. Tenten looked back and smirked, it was their fault for getting caught in the crowds. She turned her head back forwards as she went faster; the shoe locker was just in sight. She hadn't realized that Temari was catching up, until she saw her right beside her. Blinking she stared at the smirk her friend wore. "Catch ya later." with that, Temari dashed off. Tenten stared after her before realizing what had happened. Glaring she forced herself to go faster.

"You guys! Wait up!" Poor Sakura yelled out, she couldn't catch up with those two. How could they run so fast with skirts that long? It didn't make any sense. None at all. Though that didn't stop the girl with pale pink hair. She didn't want to be completely drenched by the time she made it inside either.

Watching them from afar was the same redhead from the train, he didn't mind getting wet. It was just rain, why did girls act like it was acid? He didn't understand it. Not one bit. His hands were carefully put in his pocket and his uniform's jacket was open to reveal dark purple shirt that matched with the ring on his left thumb. He walked in the rain not caring if his hair got wet, it already was.

His expression stayed the same as more people ran past him to get inside the building, blank. His brown eyes stared ahead as he kept the same steady pace. He wouldn't be the only one drenched from the rain, not at all. By the time he had made it inside, about thirty other students were trying to ring out their clothes and hair leaving small puddles on the floor. Really? Could people be such idiots? The young man sighed and went to his small locker and opening it up with ease. He slipped his shoes off and replaced them with the mandatory indoor shoes. He closed his locker shut and stalked off farther into the building. He had a class to go to.

The halls were barely filled, and the floor were squeaky clean. Mainly because it was cleaned every day after school. The classrooms especially.

Students he did pass avoided him like the plague. He was used to it though, it was normal ever since last Wednesday when he revealed he was a part of...them during gym. It had been a mere accident while he was changing in the locker room, but someone saw his tattoo located on his chest. Ever since then, people avoided him. Of course he didn't give a rat's ass, because he didn't talk to anyone either way. Except other members.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he kept getting stares from various people. They didn't bother him, but sometimes they could be so annoying. Couldn't they stare at someone else? Tch. Imbeciles. He thought as he walked up the second floor of the building.

The redhead was in his class in no time. 2-B. They didn't have assigned seats, but he usually sat in the back corner by the window. He was the only one inside at the moment, but that didn't last for long when someone he knew well came in. He was tall with raven colored hair and dull obsidian eyes. The young man joined him in the back choosing the seat beside the redhead.

"Itachi. You're early." the redhead noted as he studied the man. "Did something happen?" he asked, because he knew the other male usually didn't come until half the class was full because he usually had errands to run. The raven haired looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I'm early." he confirmed. "Nothing happened; I just had to come earlier today. Leader had something to do dealing with Kakuzu and Zetsu." he told him and then noticed his appearance. "Did you not think to bring an umbrella, Sasori?" he asked. Was he that foolish as to actually walk in the rain without any means of staying dry like Itachi himself? Did he not plan ahead?

The redhead, Sasori, sighed. "I didn't have time, to think. I was already outside when it started raining." he replied. "I'm not stupid, besides, getting here early is much more important. I have a schedule to go by and you know I do not like being late." he continued casually.

"I see. I see." Itachi responded as he looked at the board at the front of the classroom. It was quiet for a moment before just two or three students came in. However, Itachi didn't seem to care or notice. "We have another investment." he told the redhead beside him catching his attention. "Matsumoto has agreed to our demands and is giving us ownership of Matsumoto industries."

"It's about time." Sasori mumbled. "How many businesses do we own now? Around...twelve?" he asked for clarification, at Itachi's nod he was sure. "Hm. Do we have another meeting tonight?" Sasori spoke looking at the raven. He looked at him blankly.

A light chuckle came from Itachi but it was short lived." Of course. Just like always. Why? Do you have other...plans?" he accused. He was hoping for any reaction from the shorter man. It was uncommon for him to ask useless questions as such.

"No." was his quick and curt reply. "I was just wondering." he said and cut the conversation off at that as more students piled in. It wasn't particularly quiet or anything as they started talking about nonsense or what would happen in class today. The two boys in the back were overlooked as not important as the students sat in their seats by friends to talk. Though, as soon as the homeroom teacher came in, things became quiet much to the joy of Sasori who was now looking at the front of the class.

As the teacher started calling roll, Tenten sat in the middle of the class room not really caring for homeroom today, it would just be the same as any other day. Her eyes stared blankly at the board. Her thoughts went back to what they talked about on the train. Just who were these people? Why did they do the things they did? Didn't they even care for the law? It seemed as if they didn't really care for the law. She had heard so much about them that it was just crazy. Thank goodness that they didn't sell drugs, actually that was something America did. That's when she also realized something; a few of them went to this school. She could count them on one hand.

One was a redhead, who from what she knew, only had one tattoo on his chest, then there was this blonde guy who had these strange tattoos on his hands that looked like mouths. She thought that was just weird. The third one was a guy who had a tattoo of a crow or a raven on his back. They were all third years; she herself was on her second year. Who would have expected that three members of the most deadly mafia groups came here? The brunette lightly chuckled at that thought; she wasn't scared of them like most people because she simply had no reason to. She had a fair share of enemies so she knew what it was like in a sense. Or did that even make sense? Shrugging it off mentally she placed her chin in her hand. That's when she remembered, there were two other members that went to this school. One had silver hair and the other always wore a mask or had bandages to cover his whole face other than his eye. It was creepy. Did he have some sort of illness? Was his face burned? Tenten did not know, but she had always wanted to find out.

The girl barely registered when the Homeroom teacher left and in came the math teacher. She wasn't paying attention to anything at the moment. Not that she needed to, Tenten was smart, that's one of the main reasons she was put in this class. Temari wasn't in the class because she chose to be with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. The two were only dating because Temari had no regards for the rules although she did like peace. Shikamaru was a first-year who was simply put, a genius. But he was incredibly lazy. The brunette wondered how the blonde could deal with a man that was lazy. She herself would never be able to deal with that, oh well; she and Temari weren't meant to be the same person.

Soon enough, the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher calling her name. "Tenten. Would you please pay attention in my class?" at that, the brunette's cheeks burned red and she could hear slight giggled from some of the girls that obviously didn't belong in this class.

"Yes, Sensei." She mumbled as she pulled out her notebook and her pencil. She hurriedly began to copy down the notes that were given. She felt embarrassed but it soon went away as her thoughts calmed down and began to think about the math problems. Trigonometry wasn't that hard if you thought about it. Not as hard as Calculus.

In another class sat Sakura, who was barely paying attention in the class. Her class was, instead of trigonometry, was Japanese. The teacher was droning on and on about proper grammar and subject verb agreement in their Japanese language. The pinkette however already knew this stuff, why she was stuck in this class was beyond her. She prefered Home Economics.

Suddenely the door was slid open with a loud bang. Everyone's attention moved to the door where a tall boy came in with long blonde hair. He was panting heavily before looking up with his pale blue eyes. As soon as he caught his breath the young man ran a hand through his long hair and as if nothing happened he went to his seat in the back near the corner. "What are you doing here so late Deidara?" the teacher frowned as he stared at the blonde.

Deidara of course glares. "None of your business, yeah." he answered and went back to staring out the window. Of course our teacher glared but finally he sighed and resumed to teach. He couldn't be bothered the blonde at the moment.

Sakura stared at him before shaking her head. She wondered how people like him could actually be in a class like this. To her he was an idiotic low life. She would never say that to his face though because of his status. Now, if he wasn't apart of them she would definitely tell him off. Sighing she put her chin in her hand.

The rain outside hadn't stopped and she felt like a darkness hung over the school like a black cloud. She had never like rain, it seemed to always fall on the worst days. It rained the night that her father had been put in a coma, it rained the night she found out about her ex boyfriend cheated on her. She hated the rain, especially rain like this. Her emerald eyes stared out the window she was only seats away from. Was something going to happen today, was this why it was raining?

Sighing, Sakura turned away from the depressing rain and back to the board to copy down notes, she couldn't afford to be distracted.


End file.
